Cola
by LyreStarry Reinn87
Summary: Giving cola to her was a huge mistake; she lost her voice as a result. Based on PSPo, Oneshot, a little bit fluff (?)


* * *

"What's wrong, Ryle?"

Ryle turned towards her partner, wide grin flashed on her lips as she noticed a hint of worry within Vivienne's tone. The female CAST obviously noticing that she didn't said any word since this morning, given that she was nowhere near quiet. As Ryle opened her mouth, nothing came out but a breathless whisper.

"I lost my voice." she said nonchalantly, regarding it as a small misfortune that she coincidentally encounter. Despite of her carefree attitude, Vivienne frown as confusion colored her visage.

"How come you can lost your voice? Did you put it somewhere?" she asked dumbly.

Ryle letting out a whispered laugh. Feeling a sharp itch inside her throat, she coughing afterwards. Losing her voice when she ought to explain things to the newborn CAST was not a pleasant experience, yet she still need to do it anyway, "No. It's... Uh... How should I say it-- I have a cough, so I lost my voice."

Vivienne tilted her head, confusion distinctly visible on her visage. Ryle grimaced upon a realization that ber simple explanation seemingly didn't ring a bell inside the CAST's head. Ryle scratched her head, trying to define her condition in more 'complex' explanation.

"...Let's say that it is sort of immunity reaction when your body absorbing... something bad? Though each individual's reaction towards things are vary."

Vivienne nodded, though still looking puzzled, "I'm still not understand, though. Do CASTs having a similar reaction towards... Something?"

Feeling an itchy sensation crawling inside her throat, she cleared her throat in attempt to subdue the itch. Ryle waved her hand, prompting Vivienne to stop asking. The CAST somehow taken aback by the pink-haired girl's reaction and hurt starting to flood within her full pair of red orbs.

Seeing this, Ryle felt guilt creeping through her chest. Slowly, she pulled out her visiphone and started typing smoothly. Content sigh escaping her lips as she showed the screen to Vivienne, "[I dunno about that. Maybe you should ask someone else. Really, at times like this, talking is exhausting.]"

"Ah..." That hurtful look faded as Vivienne seemed to caught her message, "I see. Get well soon, Ryle. Well, I'm going to ask another CAST then. Excuse me."

Vivienne smiled and bowed her head before turned on her heels in search of a vacant CAST. Ryle gazed at Vivienne's shrinking figure and once again sighed.

The ringing sound of her visiphone kicked her from her trance. She turned her focus to the visiphone in her hand, and tapped the screen. Hyuga's figure appeared in holographic shape, smile flashed on his face.

"Hello, Ryle." He waved at her, "How are you?"

She smiled as an attempt to veil her slight irritation. If she was to be honest, this was one of the times when Ryle honestly preferred written message over calls. Ryle gave him a slight nod, sign that she returned his greet. Hyuga seemingly to acknowledge this and continued, "Holy Light has granted me with a message that I should asking you for a lovely lunch in a cafè. How about that?"

Ryle's eyes spontaneously brightened upon his friendly offer; who wants to refuse such a good offer as freebies?

"I--" another breathless whisper slipped out her mouth, following by another cough. She grimaced as she felt a stinging pain on her throat, along with noticing that her attempt to talk had failed miserably. Once again forcing a smile, she nodded in agreement.

Seeing that display, Hyuga frowned, "Are you okay? You don't seem healthy."

Bless the Holy Light; Hyuga caught it faster than Vivienne did. Ryle waving her hand quickly, either giving him a signal that she was okay or telling him that she would elaborate later. Frown faded from his face, replaced by hint of worry. It seemed that he caught in the latter.

He once again smiled, causing her heart to flutter slightly, "Very well. I'll be waiting at the cafe in Parum." And with that, Hyuga's figure disappeared with a winging sounds.

Ryle stared at her now blackened visiphone screen for a while. Excitement flooded her chest causing her lips to curve wide, that she couldn't resist a need to skip to the Spaceport. Her whispered laugh filling the air as she occasionally stopped and performing a dance that seemingly caught an attention from other passerby.

She didn't care. She was happy, nonetheless.

* * *

"So, you lost your voice?"

Ryle nodded as she sipping her favorite hot chocolate drink, feeling a warm and bittersweet sensation in her throat. At that time cafe was exceptionally crowded, with numbers of people from four races filling each table. Aside from warming atmosphere surrounding them, as well as the bittersweet aroma tickling their nostrils, she could feel an excessively stabbing gaze piercing through her from every corner of the room. Though feeling slightly uneasy--and clueless about this, she disregard that unpleasant attention and tapping on her visiphone.

Showing the screen to Hyuga, she frowned, "[Yeah. All because of that hellish drink you gave me yesterday.]"

Hyuga cocked a brow as if trying to recall things, eyes soon wide as he seemed to reminisced about this, "Hellish... Do you mean, cola?!"

With a suppressed frustration, she shook the device in a bit violent manner, "[Yeah! That thing! Cola wasn't it? It was surely hellish!]"

With a uneasy smile, he responded, "How come cola becoming hellish? That's delicious."

"[It burned my throat, goddammit!]" Fortunately, she was not in talking mode currently, else she caught more attention than she already was, "[Then before I know it, my voice was gone.]"

Despite of the spitted fire Ryle aimed to him, Hyuga laughed, "Well... It seems that you are not use to it."

"[I guess I never will.]" Ryle scoffed upon his reaction.

"Right.. Then, because it was the cause you're losing your voice, I won't give it to you ever again. It's such a shame that I won't be able to hear your melodic voice."

His ridiculously cheesy pick up line aside, Ryle smiled brightly, "[Okay!]"

Their conversation halted when a waitress came with their meal. Ryle felt another stabbing, cold gaze pointed at her out of the female CAST, but instead getting flustered, she returned it with the warmest smile she ever managed, trying to regarded the waitress with a thanks. This somehow taken her by surprise, and stuttering as a response.

"E...enjoy your meal." She bowed politely and hastily walked away. Seeing the waitress' antics, Ryle snapped her confused gaze towards Hyuga.

Noticing this, he chuckled, "She was taken aback by your bright smile which blessed by Holy Light. Even an earth dweller such as I am feel pleased to see your beautiful smile."

Ryle tilted her head to the side, feeling puzzled by her overly poetic answer. Instead responding to his flirtatious antics, she nodded slowly, put her visiphone away and started to savouring her meal. It was a moment before she stopped and frowned when she had something to say. Eating and typing on visiphone was a tedious job, so this made she realized that she, in fact wished to get her voice back.

As she poking the meal with the spoon, she sighed and picked up her visiphone.

"[Damn... I guess I'm starting to hate cola. I can't talk when I'm eating. What a pain in the ass.]"

"Hating things that giving disadvantage to you is natural." Hyuga chuckled once again, as if tossing aside the fact that Ryle was just cursed. She noticed that everytime she spend her tine with him, Hyuga would chuckle at her statement; although it was not a joke intended. She snickered along with him, feeling warmth slowly arose from within her chest.

As her snicker was dissipating, Ryle rlturned her focus at Hyuga. He fell silent as he stared at her for a while, and flashed a warm smile which somehow able to makes her heart soared lightly, "It was sort of surprising knowing that there are something that you hate eventually."

Ryle altered her eyes to another way, pondering upon his statement. It's true though, she seldom showing any sign of rejection towards something that seemingly odd to her. And this is one of the rare times when she showed her true feelings about something she dislike.

Somehow... With Hyuga, she was able to be honest about her feelings. It felt... welcoming that she knew that Hyuga never showed any signs of objectiveness about her opinions. And every responds that he gave always genuine, as if it was directly came from his heart. Perhaps this is one of many reasons why she was prefered to do things with him other than with someone else.

She regarded her visiphone once more, humming soundlessly as doing so. With a bright smile, she showed the screen to him, "[But other than cola, I like another cola!]"

He looked up from his meal and stared at her with some sort of curiosity, "What is it?"

She typed with pleased expression, "[COLAboration mission with you!]"

Slowly, a hues of crimson creeping on his face. Fluster that starting to colored Hyuga's face clearly not a response that Ryle wished to get. As he looked away to hide his blushed face, Ryle frowned. He was unmistakably not going to see her written message anyway soon, so she set it with a voice reading. Mechanical voice similar to CAST coming out from her visiphone as she clicked the message.

"...Hyuga, you okay? Are you feel sick? Your face is red."

"No... It's nothing.."

"...M'kay."

Ryle pouted as she put her visiphone on the table and starting to devouring her lunch. Perhaps she should drop this conversation for now; her meal turned cold already. After all, filling her stomach is more important before she continued her duty as a Guardian, other than questioned his sudden change of antics.

She didn't know, that she actually throwing him a cheesy pick up line instead of a lame daddy's joke.

* * *


End file.
